This invention relates to the field of radon testing and in particular, to a radon collector and bubbler.
The effects of radon are known to be detrimental to the human body. Recently, it has been found that high levels of radon gas have been detected in various homes. Although the radon usually emits from the earth, water supplies have also been known to contain relatively high levels of radon therein which may be released and enter into the air. Currently, there are no drinking water regulations relating to a maximum contaminant level of radon. However, proposed federal drinking water regulations establish a maximum contaminant level of 300 pCi/l for radon. These proposed regulations, however, are applicable only to public water supplies and not to private water supply systems.
Currently available analytical techniques are capable of measuring radon concentration levels, but field measurement techiques have a high level of uncertainty. The Lucas cell method and liquid scintillation methods are commonly used to measure radon levels in water. The liquid scintillation method requires a liquid scintillation spectrometer which is only present within a laboratory. Field measurements using this technique are impractical. The Lucas cell method requires the transfer of sample water using fragile equipment. The transfer and transport of sample water allows for radon loss possibly causing inaccurate test results. Moreover, when a water sample is collected for transport to a laboratory, the container must be completely filled with the sample so as to prevent any radon gas from escaping therefrom. If the container is not completely filled, radon loss will occur, causing an inaccurately low concentration level result.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a radon collector and bubbler which is capable of being used in the field.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a radon collector and bubbler which prevents the exposure of sample liquid such as water to airborne radon.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a radon collector and bubbler which does not require the sample liquid such as water to be transferred prior to measurement by a Lucas cell.